


Turmoil

by Maozy321



Series: What If Astra Had A Daughter? [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Healing, Miscarriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	Turmoil

**Despair**

Morgan knew something was wrong with her since her fight with "Supergirl". She didn't acknowledge the feeling until the Easter party had started. She slipped away during the appetizers preparations to clear her head but felt a pain in her body. Now she sat in the cold bathtub in nothing but one of her bathrobes.

'I have failed,' Morgan thought. 'I'm clearly not meant to be a mother.'

These dark thoughts swarmed her mind as the party continued outside her 'sanctuary'. Tears ran down her cheeks but 'care' nor 'time' existed. All Morgan could do was drown, drown in soul-crushing sadness. Clearly, Rao did not favor her like she believed he did.

**Shock**

It was past dinner when Diana and Veronica looked for their wife. They left Aries and Jaylah with their friends, watching a movie in the common room.

"Aster, where are you?" Veronica called out.

Diana chuckled, "Should we be calling for Morgan?"

Veronica smirked, "Why hunt blind when we can use bloodhound for assistance?"

Diana shook her head with amusement as Aster appeared before them. They immediately noticed the difference in Aster's appearance. The cat-dragon's usual tufted tail was in blade mode and her short mane along her spine was spiked. Not only that, Aster's eyes, which were usually cat-like, were sharp almond slits and Aster bared her razor-edged fangs at them.

"Aster?" Diana whispered. "Where's Morgan?"

'Go no further,' Aster hissed, claws scratching the floors and leaving marks. 'No further.'

Both Diana and Veronica felt a chill run up their spine. Aster would never turn on them unless Morgan had ordered her to but Morgan would never do that. Diana took Veronica's hand and stepped toward their cat-dragon.

"Yield and let us pass," Diana stated, meeting Aster's eyes with a hard stare.

After a long moment, Aster yielded for the two. Aster could 'see' that the two presented no harm to her 'pet' and let them pass.

'Astrid is in the master bathroom,' Aster informed.

/ - / - /

There were two bathtubs, one for individual use and the other was for more than one person. Morgan was in the bigger tub while the individual use tub was a bleeding mess. Inside the tub, near the drain, was a fetus. It was still slightly bloody but lifeless.

"Oh, my!" Veronica gasped at the sight.

Diana looked at Veronica with somber eyes and guided Veronica to Morgan. They called softly to her but no response.

"She's too far gone in her mind," Diana sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm going to ease myself behind her. You take the front."

Veronica nodded and waited for Diana to get into position before doing her part. Veronica leaned back against Morgan's front and shifted Morgan's arms around her waist. Her wife felt cold but she would endure it to bring life back to Morgan. As a loving gesture, Veronica kissed each of Morgan's fingers and thumbs.

Meanwhile, Diana braided Morgan's hair. It was a simple gesture of weaving sections of hair together but also a way to draw Morgan back to reality. A tug toward the physical world.

It took a while but their efforts work.

"Diana? Veronica?" Morgan rasped and began shivering.

Diana stopped braiding and hugged Morgan. "Everything's going to be okay, Morgan. We got you now."

"Diana's right," Veronica beamed, turning back and pecking Morgan's cheek. "You're safe now."

Morgan slowly nodded and cried, the flow of tears returning to streak down her face. "I... I... lost... the baby... I'm...... sorry."

"Shh," Diana shushed softly. "Miscarriages happen, love. Right now, it's about making sure you understand how much we love you."

Veronica placed another kiss on Morgan's cheek after wiping away her tears, "We can always try again, little dragon."

Morgan buried her face against Veronica's back and intertwined their fingers. She shook as she cried for their loss. Diana leaned onto Morgan and covered Morgan's and Veronica's intertwined hands.

"We're going to be okay," Diana whispered. "Let it all out. Cry and fall. We're here to catch you."

**Process**

Diana supported Morgan as they moved from the bathtub to the shower. With Veronica's assistance, they got Morgan cleaned up and ready for bed. Diana tucked Morgan in with Veronica and chuckled softly when Morgan's stomach growled.

"I'll get you a small snack," Diana informed as Mogan blushed. "I'm sure you can handle some mashed potatoes, a few deviled eggs, and some apple cider."

"Get me a slice of ham and some mac & cheese too, mi amour," Veronica giggled as she snuggled against Morgan. "Maybe our little dragon will eat some of it."

Diana rolled her eyes and left to get the food. 'I'll have to clean the bathroom while they sleep. Hopefully, Morgan will eat all that she can manage.'

/ - / - /

Diana and Veronica stared at the fetus in the tub.

"So what do we do?" Veronica questioned. "Put it in a jar?"

"Morgan would hate that," Diana answered. "But it'll have to do."

Veronica turned to Diana, "What are you planning?"

Diana sighed, "To convince Morgan that just because she couldn't give life to this little fetus, it can still give life to something else."

"So we're going to convince her to plant it?" Veronica asked for clarification.

"Yes," Diana confirmed. "Unless you disagree."

Veronica took Diana's hand, "No, it's just... you're really great at finding a positive solution. I'm going to join Morgan in bed while you finish up in here."

Diana pecked Veronica's cheek before she went to work on preserving the fetus.

/ - / - /

Morgan woke up, sniffling as she remembered what had happened yesterday. Her crying woke Veronica and Veronica immediately wrapped her arms around Morgan.

"Morgan, love," Veronica whispered. "I got you. Cry it all out. I love you, Morgan."

"I love you too, Veronica," Morgan mumbled through the tears.

Veronica pecked Morgan's right temple and wiped away the tears. "Love, Diana and I agreed on preserving the fetus in case you wanted to do something with it. It's up to you."

"I don't know what I want to do," Morgan sniffed.

"Here," Diana stated groggily, handing Morgan a box of tissues. "I know it's overwhelming but I read that some people, instead of just flushing the fetus down the toilet, they plant it. Let it give life to something else. Would you like to do that too?"

Morgan nodded, "Can it be a plant from Krypton?"

"Sure, anything you want," Diana assured. "Let's get you cleaned up again. You are getting snot everywhere."

It made Morgan smile a bit and it reassured both Veronica and Diana that Morgan would overcome this setback.

**Recovery**

"Is mama going to be okay?" Aries asked Diana when they landed on Themysicra.

Diana replied, "Yes, she is. Mama just needs some time away from home."

Awaiting their arrival was Queen Hippolyta and Philippus. They greeted the Sinclair family plus Astra and Non. Astra walked over to Morgan and hugged her.

"Things will get better, my little catgon," Astra advised, rubbing Morgan's back. "Take your time to recover."

"Thanks, mum," Morgan nodded sadly, holding onto Astra a bit longer before Non cut in. "Dad..."

"It's alright, Astrid," Non assured when he held her. "This miscarriage will become a memory but it will fuel your strength and will to do better. Afterall, you are named for your divine beauty and divine strength. And if you need to, you have all of us to lean onto."

Astra and Non left after their heartfelt words to Morgan and goodbyes to the others. Queen Hippolyta and Philippus showed the Sinclairs to their rooms and gave them time to settle in. However, as soon as Veronica and Diana turned away to take care of Jaylah and Aries, Morgan disappeared.

/ - / - /

Morgan carefully pulled out her supplies for 'planting her fetus' plant when she reached her favorite place by the waterfall. She checked for damages on her biodegradable plant container before adding the potting mix up to halfway before carefully putting the fetus in.

"I'm sorry I could not carry you to full term, Rebekha," Morgan whispered. "My little guardian, watcher of the night, I send you off to the afterlife with this seed, the Nyx Owlcap. A native plant to Krypton. The roots, grounded up, is used as a sleeping-draught, bringing pleasant dreams. Its leaves heal all ailments and the beautiful buds bloom nightly, waking to soak in the moonlight. Its bark, boiled into tea, will chase away pain and worry, easing anxiety."

Morgan placed the seed into Rebekha's tiny arms and it caused Morgan to giggle slightly as she was reminded of a T-Rex. She covered her little one with more potting mix and scooped water from the waterfall, feeding her little one the last requirements of nourishment. The container held a bit of all her family cultures because Morgan believed it was best to send her little one off to any and all the Gods who would be willing to accept Rebekha into their kingdom.

Morgan murmured one last prayer, "In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our journey to the ground. May we meet again."


End file.
